Rhincodon typus
by Dahteste
Summary: El tiburón ballena es un majestuoso ser vivo. O eso es lo que piensa Makoto mientras lo observa maravillado desde el otro lado del cristal.


**_Disclaimer:_** Free!, historia y personajes originales no me pertenecen, solo aquellos hechos narrados en este escrito proceden de mi completa autoría.

 **Pairing:** Sousuke Yamazaki x Makoto Tachibana.

* * *

 **Rhincodon typus.**

* * *

[El tiburón ballena ( _Rhincodon typus_ ) es una especie de elasmobranquio orectolobiforme, único miembro de la familia _Rhincodontidae_ y del género _Rhincodon_.]

[Es el pez existente más grande del mundo, con aproximadamente 12 metros de longitud. Habita en aguas cálidas tropicales y sub-tropicales, aunque algunos ejemplares han sido observados en aguas más frías como en las costas de Nueva York.]

[Su vientre es totalmente blanco, mientras que su dorso es de un color grisáceo, más oscuro que la mayoría de los tiburones, con multitud de lunares y líneas horizontales y verticales de color blanco o amarillento. Estas manchas representan un patrón único en cada espécimen, por lo que se utilizan para identificarlos y censar la población.]

[Su cuerpo es hidrodinámico, alargado y robusto, y presenta varios resaltes longitudinales en la cabeza y dorso. Su cabeza es ancha y aplanada, y en sus laterales se sitúan dos pequeños ojos, detrás de los cuales están los espiráculos. Su enorme boca puede llegar a medir 1,5 metros de ancho, capacidad suficiente como para devorar una foca entera nadando de costado. Solo su cola puede medir 2,5 metros, sin embargo, el tiburón ballena no es un nadador eficiente, pues utiliza todo su cuerpo para nadar, desplazándose a una velocidad media de 5 km/h, una velocidad relativamente lenta para un pez de tal envergadura.]

Makoto observaba maravillado al gran espécimen que nadaba en el gran acuario frente suyo.

Era un ejemplar majestuoso que se movía lentamente acompañado de varios peces pequeños. A pesar de ser tan grande y mostrarse como un temible animal, era muy pacífico y tranquilo. Incluso le parecía que protegía y cuidaba con especial cariño a los otros seres que compartían espacio.

Era día domingo y el acuario de la ciudad se encontraba repleto de familias enteras y niños pequeños corriendo y apuntando cuanta cosa maravillosa bailaba tras el cristal. Ellos no fueron la excepción: Rin, Rei, Nagisa, Nitori, Momotaru, Haru, Sousuke y él mismo se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir de visita ése día. Además de ver varias parejas acarameladas paseando juntos.

[Esta especie, a pesar de su enorme tamaño, no supone ningún peligro para el ser humano. Es un ejemplo muy citado ante la fama que tienen los tiburones de devoradores de personas. En realidad, son bastante cariñosos, y suelen ser juguetones con los buzos. Incluso existen informes, aunque sin confirmar, de tiburones ballena que salen a la superficie boca arriba para que el buzo le rasque la barriga y le elimine los parásitos.]

Una cálida piel rozó la suya antes de entrelazar sus dedos amorosamente.

\- ¿Te gusta? – preguntaron un par de ojos verdeazulados.

Makoto sonreía ampliamente y asintió fascinado a su novio.

\- Me encanta. Es igual a ti.

Sousuke desencajó el gesto mostrándose ofendido por tal comentario.

\- ¿Soy una ballena grande y lenta? – apuntó el letrero informativo sobre el tiburón ballena – Mira, ahí dice que me cabe una foca entera en el hocico. Podría comerte de un solo mordisco. – Sonrió mostrando los dientes y se acercaba al castaño para repartir pequeños besos y mordidas en sus mejillas.

Sin soltar sus manos Makoto reía y movía la cabeza tratando de evitar sus mordidas cariñosas.

[El tiburón ballena suele ser una especie solitaria, aunque a veces se le ve conviviendo con cardúmenes de jureles, mantarrayas y otros tiburones ballena.]

\- Pareces grande y temible por fuera, pero eres demasiado tranquilo y pacífico en el interior. – sonrió antes de darle un suave beso en los labios.

Y es que así era… él era su grande y robusto tiburón ballena que solo come plancton y nada despacito a su lado.

* * *

Notas:

Este es un cortito oneshot (o vendría a ser un drabble? no entiendo las diferencias entre esos términos) SouMako que me imaginé esta mañana leyendo sobre el tiburón ballena en wikipedia ~~

Realmente es un animal muy grande (el pez más grande del mar) y que me imagino debe verse imponente frente a un simple ser humano, pero que se comporta muy dócil ~~ es igualito a Sousuke ~~~

Espero que les haya gustado~ fue solo una idea que cruzo mi mente y quise compartirla~

Besitos~ !


End file.
